


Tiny Hands

by WaitandWonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitandWonder/pseuds/WaitandWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock realizes John has small hands compared to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands

“You have a tiny hand” Sherlock said suddenly.

John stopped writing as he looked up to find Sherlock next to him “What?” He asked frowning.

“You have a tiny hand” The detective repeated.  
He had been watching John’s fingers move on the laptop’s keyboard. John typed slowly which help him to observe better every detail of them. They were tiny compared to his, as he had said before. His nails were short and neatly cut. They were also very clean and seemed soft. 

“What do you mean with ‘tiny’?” John asked interrupting Sherlock’s thoughts.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes “Look” he said grabbing John from the forearm and making him stood up in front of him.

“Huh, Sherlock! I’m trying to write a post here!” John complained. However, he still got up.

“What? ‘The Man with the Twisted Lip?’ It can wait and by the way, I thought you had more imagination.” Sherlock said as he grabbed John’s hand in his.

John almost jumped for the touch, he didn’t know why; he had grabbed Sherlock’s hand before. He swallowed as Sherlock lifted his hand between them to match his face. “Look” he said once again opening his hand and telling John by the look to do the same.

He did.  
He looked at their hands together, palm against palm. Sherlock’s fingers protruding from his. Sherlock was right, his hands were tiny next to his. John didn’t know how many minutes he stood there with his hand against Sherlock’s just looking at them before Sherlock interlaced his fingers with John’s. He started to stroke it with his thumb. 

“Soft” he murmured

“Huh?” John mumbled back.

“It’s soft. Your skin. As I thought it would be” He answered. “I can’t believe you have killed men with those tiny hands.” 

“They are not so tiny, Sherlock. I’m not a child.”

He didn’t answer, just stood there without saying a word. John felt Sherlock’s gaze on him and moved his look from their hands to Sherlock’s eyes. “I-…“ He started but stopped as he heard the bell rang.

Sherlock spread his hand from the doctor as he pressed his lips together before speaking. “It seems it’s going to be a busy week”.


End file.
